Rewind
by Braelyn Tash
Summary: After the destruction of Sunnydale, Buffy and Willow find themselves suddenly forced back to the day they first meant. It's not so easy. They've live this time before, but their memories of the past and future conflict with one another. They never know which they will remember better. Plus, there is side effects. Ones that may effect Willow more than Buffy. More Summary inside.
1. Welcome to the Hellmouth

_**Buffy: The Vampire Slayer Fanfiction**_

 **Rewind**

 _ **Summary:**_ _After having saved the world from another apocalypse, Buffy and Willow find their lives reset to the day they first met. While they search for a way home, they must also prevent the evil they already killed from destroying what they already accomplished. However, the feelings and actions that matured inside them may have an unforeseen effect on the future. (i.e. Willow's sexuality and Buffy's advancements since her early days). It isn't all easy since their future memories get clouded with the past, making it harder and harder to remember what they did before. How will the future change for these unwilling time travelers?_

 _ *** Heads Up* Willow and Buffy's friendship gets increasingly intense. So lots up Wuffy moments. Also, this mostly follows the script but I upped the drama at certain times. This is Buffy-centric and Willow-centric, but Will's my favorite so she's the centric of the centric. Xander would be considered the supporting character, but I'm not getting rid of him.**_

 _ **As for the canon relationships, they will play as in the series, but I can't guarantee how long they'll last.**_

 _S1E1: Welcome to the Hellmouth_

 _What are we gonna do now?_

"Buffy…"

Buffy's thoughts were foggy, as if she was being pulled away from a dream. She clung to a fading image of her destroyed Hell town as familiar voices spoke behind her, trying to come up with a plan.

"Buffy…"

Buffy's own thoughts were smiling as much as she was. Her own thoughts were blissful as she looked out at the remnants of the destroyed Hellmouth. It was all over. Years of constantly being on edge and on guard, and now she feels… at peace. Like she was, her family and friends were… safe.

"Buffy Anne!"

"Huuhh!" Buffy sat up, gasping in shock as her world suddenly fell down with a metaphorical crash. She shook her head clear of foggy memories and raised her eyes to meet her mother's. Her heart stopped and head spun. It was impossible.

"You don't want to be late for your first day, Buffy. Get moving,"

Her motherly eyes… Her soothing voices… Her stern words as she tried to get her teenage daughter to listen… Buffy was frozen in shock as her mom left the room. Dreams were hazy. They were always light as you could feel how easily you might be ripped from those precious dreams. But here… Right now… Her mom's curly, wavy hair and unique features. They were as she remembered.

Buffy looked around her room at all her teenage possessions. She closed her eyes, willingly herself to feel the world around her. Trying to sense if it was real. It was. All her senses were solid. She didn't feel faded or confused. Well, she was confused but everything still felt pretty real.

"Buffy!"

"Coming!" Buffy jumped out of bed with her heart racing. She threw on her outfit and eagerly ran downstairs to do what her body was screaming for… She hugged her mom.

Joyce stiffened at the surprise hug but instantly hugged her daughter back lovingly. "Sweetie, we gotta get going,"

"What day is it?"

"Monday… First day of school, remember?"

Buffy let go and looked away as memories from years before became more recent. "1997…" Today is when she met Xander and Willow.

"Buffy, honey? Are you feeling okay?" Joyce put the back of her hand to Buffy's forehead.

"Yeah," Buffy nodded awkwardly. "Just first day jitters,"

Joyce smiled. "Awe, you'll do fine,"

* * *

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"I'm up!" Willow bounced awake, nearly falling from her bed. Her… twin sized bed. Her teenage–hood bed. "Ooohh…" Willow looked around her old room shakily. She hadn't seen this room since she left for college. Having never been "family oriented" with her family, she rarely visited. Well, she was usually saving the world with Buffy, but still. "Oh. My. Flashback…"

She gasped as she jumped out of bed, tripping over her blanket, and stumbling to her mirror. "Ahhh…" Willow gulped as she touched her long, bland hair and plain face. Her look was as dull as before. Before she became more confident. Before she met Buffy.

"Willow,"

Willow spun around to see her mom standing at the door. "I laid out a nice outfit for your first day of school," Then she left.

Same cold, tight smile. Same loveless eyes… Willow sighed. She knew, logically, her mom loved her. She just wished she'd show it more often.

She looked back at the mirror of her fifteen–year–old self. _What the heck is going on?_

Willow looked at the familiar, taunting dress from her first day of sophomore year and suddenly… She was feeling like the old, geeky Willow of geek–dom. The shy nobody that everybody picked on.

 _Buffy. Xander._

Willow pushed down her nerves and got dressed. She just prayed to the gods and goddesses listening that her friends would be in the same predicament. Not that it would be this great thing… She just hoped they could work together to figure this strangeness out.

"Willow! You're so much the person I wanted to see,"

Willow jumped a little, having been distracted by her own thoughts. It was so strange… All her previous nerves and overall feelings had come back. As if she was going through everything all over again. Except, with more knowledge. But even then, she had to mentally visualize all she's been through. All the evils she faced… And all her losses.

 _Xander_. Willow's heart sped up as Xander got up from the sidewalk he was knocked down to. "Oh, Really?" Willow spoke quickly, picking at her fingernails. This moment seemed familiar enough. Such a small moment… But a clear recollection. Including her jumpy heart whenever she saw her handsome best friend. _Wow, ew!_ Willow was beginning to feel conflicting emotions and it gave her a headache.

"Yeah. You know, I kind of had a problem with the math," Willow smiled at the tall, dark haired boy and his dashing grin. _Wow… I can't be back to those feelings…_ Willow internally grimaced. She did feel her crush–iness return, but it was remaining emotional rather than physical. _Yep. Still like girls…_

"Which part?"

"The math. Can you help me tonight? Please? Be my study buddy?"

Willow laughed. It was such a "high school" Xander thing to say. Her stomach got butterflies just remembering the simpler times. Let's see… What was it she said so long ago? "Well, what's in it for me?"

"A shiny nickel…"

"Okay. Do you have 'Theories in Trig?' You should check it out,"

"Check it out?"

Willow rolled her eyes _. Sweet, sweet Xander…_ "From the library. Where the books live,"

"Right. I'm there. See, I want to change," He patted her back.

Willow and Xander entered the high school and Jesse McNally approached to walk with them. _Jesse_. Willow had to stop herself from jumping all over the long dead boy. He was her second real friend, after Xander. Then he died. _Today._

"Hey," The thin boy smiled his best, cocky smile.

"Jesse! What's what?" They did their boy high fives, clasping each other's hands for a second.

"New girl!" He smirked, bobbing his head thinking about the new chick. Buffy, Willow knew.

"That's right, I saw her. She's pretty much a hotty,"

"Yeah, she transferred," Willow put in quickly, feeling the words push out of her. But she also felt her gay side creep out as she nearly agreed with Buffy's "hotness." _Wow… This must be what it could have been like. Had I known back then. Er, now._

"So? Tell," Xander turned to Jesse expectantly.

"Tell what?"

Xander raised his eye brows. "What's the sitch? What do you know about her?"

He shrugged like he knew all he needed. "New girl,"

"Well, you're certainly a font of nothing,"

"Her name's Buffy," Willow smiled. "O – Or so I heard…" She found herself looking down at the ground. Yep… Same old Willow.

"Buffy," Xander smiled, testing out the name. "I likey,"

* * *

"Buffy Summers, sophomore, late of Hemery High in Los Angeles. Interesting record, quite a career..."

 _I can't believe this…_ Buffy kept glancing up at the analog clock on the wall. All she wanted was to find her friends to see if they're still her friends or if she needs to befriend them again. She didn't have time for Principal Flutie's games as he went through her papers.

Flutie looked at her dead on and raised her records and ripped them into four pieces.

 _Here we go again._ Buffy sighed.

"Welcome to Sunnydale! A clean slate, Buffy, that's what you get here. What's past is past. We're not interested in what it says on a piece of paper, even if it says..." Buffy crossed her arms as Flutie read about the gym she burnt down. He frowned. "Whoa,"

"Mr. Flutie–" Buffy began.

"All the kids here are free to call me Bob,"

"But they don't,"

Flutie raised an eyebrow. "Uh, precisely,"

He starts to reassemble the sheets he tore.

"I know my transcripts are a little..." _What was it he said?_ "Dismal…"

He looked at her in agreement, but he still tried to meet her level. "Heeey... We're not caring about that," He grabs his tape to piece the records together.

"Yes. I burned down the gym. But it was full of… Uhm… Parasites," She smiled, feeling like her excuse this time is ten times better than the last.

"Parasites?" Flutie questioned skeptically. Then he sighed, folding his hands on the desk in front of him. "Buffy, don't worry. Any other school they might say 'watch your step', or 'we'll be watching you'... But, that's just not the way _here._ We want to service your needs, and help you to respect our needs. And if your needs and our needs don't mesh..."

He puts the poorly repaired records back into Buffy's file and slaps it shut. Buffy smiles tightly.

"You're dismissed,"

Buffy quickly gets up and hurries out with her only mission being to find Xander and Willow, then Giles. She accidently runs into a girl.

"Oh! Sorry!" The girl accepts the apology and just continues walking while Buffy freezes at seeing Xander headed her way.

"Xander!"

Xander stops in surprise. "Me Xander? You know his – my name?"

"Oh. Right, you don't know… I mean," Buffy shook her head, disappointed to see Xander clearly unaware of what was happening. "Yeah. Xander, right? Harris?"

Xander smiled, undoubtedly satisfied to be on her radar. "Yeah. You're Buffy, right? New?"

"Yep," The bell for class rang.

"Well, uh, maybe I'll see you around... maybe at school... since we... both... go there,"

"Yeah! I'll see you around," Buffy quickly walked past him.

 _Maybe Willow will know._ Buffy considered, then stopped in the middle of the hall as she considered more. _No… Willow didn't… She's pass the subconscious crap. Right?_

* * *

So far, everything seemed like it used to be for Willow in high school. A few Cordettes teased her… Boys ignored her… Cheerleaders "accidently" knocked her books out of her hands… And she was just as smart in her classes, if not more so. Then there's the magic thing.

Back in 2003, she was so advanced that simple levitation spells were like walking. It was natural. But when she tried levitating a pencil, her mind was strained. It didn't even budge. She was back to square one.

Her history class was taking forever. The wall clock was so slow Willow ruled it of as malfunctioning and her teacher, who she once admired with rapt attention, was more like a drone than a fascinating teacher. She just wanted get out and find Giles. Even if he has no future memories, he'd still consider believing her story.

 _Brring!_

Thank God! Willow gathered her things and rushed out. Thirsty and expecting a long spoken explanation to come, Willow stopped by the water fountain. Then she looks up and sees Cordelia with Buffy. _Oh, right._ She remembers how she met Buffy the first time, then sighed. _I guess Buffy doesn't remember._ She assumed as much since she still began a _sort of_ friend thingy with Cordelia.

"Willow! Nice dress! Good to know you've seen the softer side of Sears,"

Willow gulped, her mind still racing with the fact she was alone in this. "Uh, oh, well, my mom picked it out,"

"No wonder you're such a guy magnet. Are you done?"

Willow nods, quickly turns and leaves. Buffy watches her go for a moment, saddened at seeing the old Willow.

"You wanna fit in here, the first rule is: know your losers. Once you can identify them all by sight," She looks pointedly in the direction of Willow. "They're a lot easier to avoid,"

Buffy forces a laugh as she looks at Willow again, who went through the door at the end of the hall. Willow looks back at them, at Buffy, before continuing straight to the library.

"Uh, Cordelia, sorry but I gotta go somewhere," Buffy excused herself, leaving Cordelia to roll her eyes at being ditched.

Buffy quickly followed the way Willow went, which ended at the library.

* * *

Willow walked into the spacious room and looked around. "Giles!" She called out, his name feeling natural to her lips.

"Ah, pardon me?" Giles appeared out of nowhere with a few thin books in hand.

Willow breathed uneasily, preparing a longwinded explanation to an unbelievable story. "G – Giles, what I'm about to tell you will be unbelievable and you might not want to believe me, you might think it too bizarre and the magicks too complicated to comprehend, at least for now, but I'm totally lost. It's like, 'Welcome to Wonderland, Willow!' or a trip to Oz–"

Giles stopped the redhead with a raised hand to make the rambling stop. "Slow down, Miss…"

"Willow. Rosenberg," Willow shifted in her spot nervously, realizing she should have started slower. Maybe build up a conversation first. She threw her hand out towards him. "Willow Rosenberg,"

" _Willow_ ," Buffy had walked in not long after Willow and heard her babbling speech.

Willow spun around, anxiously twiddling her fingers. "Buffy?"

"Oh thank God!" Buffy ran to embrace her best friend. Willow gratefully hugged back.

"I – I thought I was alone! What the heck is going on, Buffy?" Willow gave a desperate look.

"I don't know. I thought maybe... You…" Buffy gave an apologetic, pointed look at what she was suggesting.

"What? Me? Nooo," She shook her head wildly, then bit her lip at the possibility. "I – I don't think so. I mean… _Maybe_ , but. Nooo…"

"Are you sure?"

"Uhm, excuse me," Gile's heavily British accent cut in. "Can I help you girls?" He put his books down and cleaned his glasses.

"Giles," Buffy approached the man. "I know this is going to sound… _insane_ ," She glanced back at Willow, who was nodding in agreement, still picking at her fingernails. "But you _have_ to believe us – Oh!" Buffy suddenly remembered Giles didn't know her name yet. "Buffy!" She grabbed his hand and shook his hand forcibly. "Summers,"

"Miss Summers?" He suddenly has a look of realization.

"Yes, and I know you're my watcher, and _no_ , I'm not interested in that _Vampyre_ book,"

* * *

Giles had listened to the two unfamiliar students' story, but quickly stopped any information about the future. It was bad enough he was now aware of an apocalypse in the distant future, he didn't want to risk small information changing big things. Afterwards, he sent the kids back to class and promised to look for answers on time travel.

In the quad during lunch, Buffy saw Willow sitting on the bench and couldn't help but feel sorry. She can already see the old Willow. The Willow who was confused by Buffy befriending her. Who even though what Buffy wanted was her seat.

Willow looked around the school grounds, remembering how awful it was. She loved school, but never felt like she belonged. She was either invisible or the convenient target of bullying.

"Hey Will,"

Willow jumped when Buffy appeared beside her.

"H – Hey Buffy," She smiled, but Buffy saw right through her.

Buffy sat down and played with the girl's auburn hair, moving it over her shoulder, scooting closer and pulling her into a side hug. "What's wrong? I mean, besides the obvious,"

Willow shrugged and rubbed her wrist.

"Will?" Buffy lifted the girl's chin and saw her eyes watering and lip quivering.

"I'm scared Buffy," Willow turned to her friend, tears starting to fall and her body was trembling. She was noticeably paler and shaking her head. "I – I feel horrible and I don't know why. It wasn't this bad, Buffy,"

"Oh God, Will," Buffy pulled Willow into her, letting her cry into her shoulder while she rubbed her back. It helped. After a few moments, Willow pulled away and wiped her face with her sleeves.

Willow breathed in shakily, shaking her head again. "I – I'm sorry Buffy. I just don't know what's happening,"

"We'll go see Giles after school. Maybe he found something,"

"Hey!"

Xander suddenly hops onto the short wall behind them while Jesse comes up to them from the front, dropping his bag as he shoots what he thinks is a charming smile at him.

Xander looks between the girls. "You guys busy? Are we interrupting? We're interrupting,"

"No!" Willow quickly says, finally getting her nerves in check. "No interruption is – is happening," Willow nods for emphasis at Buffy.

"Awesome," Jesse continues to smile at Buffy.

"So Will, I see you met Buffy," Xander says. "Me and Buffy go waaay back, old friends, very close," Buffy and Willow grin at each other. "Then there's that period of estrangement where I think we were both growing as people, but now here we are, like old times, I'm quite moved,"

Jesse laughs. "Is it me, or are you turning into a bibbling idiot?"

"No, it's, uh, it's not you,"

"Well, it's nice to meet you guys,"

"Well, you know, we wanted to welcome ya, make ya feel at home, unless you have a scary home..." Jesse says.

Xander jumps down from the wall, squeezing himself between Willow and Buffy. "So what do you do for fun, what do you like, what do you look for in a man, let's hear it,"

Willow frowns, tuning out the others, feeling a familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach. Xander was _flirting_ with Buffy. And she was _jealous_. No. Her frown deepens because, despite this feeling, the idea of being with Xander no longer interested her. In fact, just thinking about it made her feel sick.

 _Tara_. She feels even sicker thinking about the beautiful woman she lost. How the woman made her feel things even Oz didn't. She missed her so much. Missed being touched by her. Then Tara was ripped away from her by a bullet. A stupid, human-made bullet. After three years being around dangerous demons, having her sanity eaten by a goddess, and being attacked a number of times… all it took was a bullet.

" _Your shirt,"_

"Willow?" Xander touched Willow's shoulder, making the girl gasp. "You okay?"

Willow nodded, mouth open in words that wouldn't leave. The image of Tara's blood…

"Are these guys bothering you?" Cordelia Chase walks up to the small group.

"Uh, no!" Buffy answers the cheerleader.

"Hey! Cordelia!" Jesse slides up next to her.

"Oh, please," Cordelia rolls her eyes. She turns directly to Buffy. "I don't mean to interrupt your downward mobility, but I just wanted to tell you that you won't be meeting Coach Foster, the woman with the chest hair, because gym was canceled due to the _extreme_ dead guy in the locker,"

"What?" Buffy leaned forward as she remembered what had happened this day seven years ago. A quick glance to see Willow's look of realization and she knew she wasn't alone.

"Some guy was stuffed in Aura's locker!"

"Dead," _Because of a vampire_.

"Totally dead. Way dead,"

 _Because The Master is Back._

"It's not just a little dead, then?"

Cordelia scowled at the boy. "Don't you have an elsewhere to be?"

"Y'know, if you need a shoulder to cry on, or just to nibble on..." Jesse tries to get closer again. She brushed him off her in disgust.

Buffy and Willow's eyes lock. "Um, I gotta book," She stands up, but then grabs Willow's arm. "I mean, _we_ gotta book,"

"Yes," Willow agrees. "Book-age is… Uhm, needed,"

Cordelia gives Buffy a judgmental look, wondering why she'd be going with the nerd.

"Willow's helping me with studying," Buffy explained to the group. "I struggled last year, so want to get ahead. Let's go, Willow,"

They grab their things and leave, toward the library. Cordelia stares after them, starting to think maybe Buffy wasn't as cool as she thought.

"Giles!" Buffy and Willow barged into the library. "Giles!"

"Yes, yes," Giles appeared from behind a bookshelf, an open book in hand. "What's wrong?"

"You heard about the dead guy, right? The dead guy in the locker?" She gets right to it.

"Yes," Giles claps the book shut and steps further into the light.

"He was bitten by a vampire. Does anything _important_ come to mind?"

"I was afraid of this," Giles takes of his glasses to clean them with his shirt. "Is he… will he rise again?"

Buffy rolls her eyes. " _No_ , Giles," She turns and pulls Willow over to her, motioning between them. "From the future, remember? We know all about what it takes to become a bloodsucker,"

"Yes, yes, of course," Buffy huffed, recognizing this look her watcher has. It's too _relaxed_. Unthoughtful. Dismissive. A slight roll in the eyes.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," She laughs to herself.

"Pardon me?"

"Oooh no," She wags in finger in his face. "Don't ask for a pardon in that English accent, you don't believe us!" She turns to Willow in amazement. "He doesn't believe us,"

"You don't believe us?"

"Well – Well I–" Giles was at a loss for words. Logically, he knew it was possible after everything he's learned over the years. But still, he had his doubts.

"You sing!" Willow suddenly exclaimed, pointing up at the librarian. "You – You…" She racked her brain for another fact. "Were rebellious in your youth," She nods in Willow fashion, the rare times she was sure of herself during this period. "Oh! And you were into dark magics at one point,"

"Ahhh… Yes. That – I think I can believe you now," Giles cleans his glasses again.

"Look, Giles. Something big is going to happen, and soon. What is it?"

"Yes, well. Over the years something has been building over this spot,"

"Because it's the Hellmouth,"

"Yes. The signs, as far as I can tell, point to a crucial mystical upheaval, very soon. Days. Possibly less,"

"Okay, I remember!" Buffy stops him and turns to Willow. "The Master,"

Buffy quickly realized how messed up their memories were, fluctuating between remembering the future or the past better. Then there's Willow's intensified emotions. Whatever happened to them, they didn't get out of whatever time vortex was created without side effects.

"Okay, Giles, I need you to look up time vortexes or whatever. Anything that can explain what's happening. Maybe it was multiple spells at once or something, dig deep,"

"I'll go do that," Giles obeyed, quickly turning around then stopping for a second at realizing he had become an assistant, not a teacher. He shook his head and stepped to it anyway.

"We're going to the Bronze,"

"What?" Willow straightened up.

"Jesse, remember?"

Xander then walks in and stops at seeing the girls. "Hey ladies. What's up?"

"Nothing, bye," Buffy rushes out, dragging Willow by the hand with her.

"Buffy Buffy Buffy," Willow digs her heels into the ground, forcing the blond to stop in the middle of the hall.

"What?"

"School's what," Willow nodded backward, towards the class they needed to get to. "We have another half of school _after_ lunch, you know,"

"Will, I think we have more important things to worry about,"

Willow bit her lip and looked down at the ground, twiddling with her fingers while trying to get the courage to speak her mind. _This is ridiculous_. She thought, head hurting. This whole thing they're in was confusing her.

"I – What if… You know. We – We can't get back?"

"Huh?"

She sighs and looks up again. "What if this is permanent and we mess up our futures? What if we _do_ fix this later on. Oh I don't know, like in a year, a _month_ even, but what we did in that month prevents us from graduating on time, or kills more people than we lost in the first place. What if we save Jesse but in exchange, we lose Xander,"

"Woah! Will!" Buffy's eye grow wide and she grasps the girl around her forearms. Willow's eyes are getting watery again and she was shaking.

"Buffy, I loved Jesse. We weren't as close as I was with Xander, but he was my only other friend I spent more time with than _just_ classes. But – But if I had to choose,"

"Jesse died," Buffy nods, understanding what Willow was saying. She took a deep breath. "You're right, Will. If we can't get back to the future, we can't risk things changing. Jesse needs to die. It's hard, but who knows what him living could do,"

"Or Tara,"

Buffy smiles sadly and hugs Willow.

Willow tenses, her stomach fluttering and her eyes widening and Buffy's smell suddenly becoming intoxicating. _Oh no._ She hugged her back, starting to finally feel a little relaxed again…

* * *

After school, Buffy shuffles through her closet for an outfit to the Bronze. She had told Willow to meet her there, like when they met there by accident. She just hoped Willow's past memory will keep up. So far, Buffy discovered, she would remember some things as little as what she ate for breakfast or as big as how she met Cordelia. But then she'd forget things like Jesse. She didn't want to tell Willow, but she had completely forgot about Jesse. When she "met" him in the quad, he just felt like one of those people that could be just a passing face. She forgot he'd be dying soon. He forgot how it affected Willow and Xander's lives deeper than her own.

"Hi, hon," Joyce Summers, Buffy's mom, walks in to see her daughter getting ready.

"Hey!" Buffy says, deciding on a blue blouse with a white shirt underneath and a pair of yoga pants.

"Are you, uh, going out tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm going to a club,"

"Oh. Will there be boys there?"

Buffy laughs, but lovingly admires her mom. She really missed her motherly ways. "No, Mom. It's a nun club,"

"Well, just be careful,"

"I will,"

"You know, I think we can make it work here. I've got my positive energy flowing... I'm gonna get the Gallery on its feet... Oh, uh, we may have found a space today,"

"That's great, Mom," Buffy stops shuffling around her room to look up at Joyce. "I'm really happy for you," She quickly goes and hugs her tightly, but still minding her slayer strength.

"Thank sweetie," Joyce hugs back then let's Buffy finish getting ready. "Oh, and that school is a, a very nurturing environment, which is just what you need,"

"Yep, sure is…" Buffy smiles tightly.

"But not too nurturing. I know, you're sixteen, I've read all about the dangers of over–nurturing,"

"It's hard. New town and everything... It is for me, too. I'm trying to make it work," Joyce takes her daughter's hand. "I'm _going_ to make it work,"

Buffy smiles at her. Joyce, indeed, made it work. She gave Buffy a very happy life and even supported her not-so-normal side. Buffy was heartbroken when she lost her mom. "I know,"

"Oh, you're a good girl, Buffy," She pats Buffy's head. "You just fell in with the wrong crowd. But that is all behind us now,"

"It is. From now on I am only going to hang out with the living – I mean, lively. People. People who are, _nice_. And _good_ ,"

"Hmm. Okay. You have fun then,"

"I will,"

* * *

Buffy is walking down the dark street on the way to the Bronze, when she senses that she is being followed. She keeps walking until she can duck down an alley and looks around for a place to hide. A cat yowls and kicks some cans as it runs away. She spies something above her, a thick metal bar. Smiling, she jumps up, grips it and flips herself to hold herself upward.

Then she sees him. _Angel_. He comes into the alley but doesn't see her.

Angel. The man, _the vampire_ , she fell in love with. The one with a soul and that made her heart squeeze in so many different ways. Both good and bad. Until now, she had forgotten this is when they met.

When Angel has passed underneath her, she swings down and kicks him in the back before landing on her feet perfectly. He is knocked to the ground, and Buffy positions herself above him with a foot on his chest.

Angel smiles at her awkwardly. Buffy now knew this was his intention back then. To feign innocence. "Ah, heh. Is there a problem, ma'am?"

"Yeah, there's a problem. Why are you following me?"

"I know what you're thinking. Don't worry, I don't bite,"

Buffy scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Yeah, I know," She backs off him and lets him get up. She actually felt a little satisfaction at having the upper hand. Even if the memory came last minute.

"Truth is," Angel says, looking her up and down. "I thought you'd be taller, or bigger muscles and all that. You're pretty spry, though," He rubs his neck, feeling the after–Buffy affect like most people have after getting knocked by her.

Buffy scrutinized him, trying to remember what happens from here. If she remembered, this could pass faster. Giving up, she crossed her arms. "What do you want?"

"The same thing you do,"

"I highly doubt that,"

"You want to kill them. To kill them all,"

"Oh how mysterious of you to say," Buffy smirks. "But sorry, that's incorrect. But you do get this lovely watch and a year's supply of Turtle Wax," She starts to walk away.

"Do you really think that's an option anymore? You're standing at the Mouth of Hell. And it's about to open,"

She stops, turns to him and looks at him unfazed. "I know, _Angel_. I'm working on it,"

Now Angel looked surprised and unsure how to continue. "Okay," He nods, taking her answer positively. He reaches into his jacket and pulls out a small box. He tosses it to her. "Because you've gotta be ready,"

"I know," Then Buffy bites the inside of her lip, realizing that _in fact_ , while she knew something bad was happening and it had to do with the Hellmouth, she couldn't remember what to call it. "Uhm, what for, exactly?" She asked dumbly, blushing a little in embarrassment.

Angel smiles with a light chuckle. Buffy hated that he, once again, got the best of her. "For the Harvest,"

"Oh! Right!" Buffy nods emphatically. "I knew that,"

Angel laughs again. "I'll be in touch," He leaves.

Buffy stares after him for a moment, then opens the box. She smiles at the silver cross and chain inside it. She sighs as a few small memories of the man come to mind. She pockets the box but puts the necklace around her neck before continuing to the Bronze.

* * *

Willow sits in the crowded club, _Sprung Monkey_ playing "Believe" loudly in the background, and Willow was looking around at the people on the dance floor. Everyone was having fun, laughing and probably feeling carefree. She snacked on some raisins while waiting for Xander – No! Buffy. Buffy, this time. What – What for?

Willow frowned, staring harder at the bar top. Something was _really_ wrong. Willow could feel it. She felt overwhelmed, but she couldn't figure out why. Well, _yeah_ , she was sent back to 1997, but it was more than that. She was constantly tense and anxious. Like at any moment, something bad would happen to her. Either something as insignificant as her making a fool of herself, or she screws up and somebody gets hurt.

Willow swallows and leans over the bar, head in her hands and eyes squeezed shut. She grips her hair while trying to gather and sort her thoughts. They were starting to get all over the place. She'll thing about her goal, why she was currently in the Bronze, but then she'd remember Kennedy and them staring out at the destroyed Sunnydale. She'll flash back to when she first met Tara, then to her first intimate moment with Tara, then her first fight with Tara, then when she lost Tara…

"Will," Buffy appeared beside Willow and quickly pulled Willow into her arms.

Willow didn't know until now she was crying. Her body shook with her sniffling and she gripped onto the back of Buffy's shirt while she sobbed into her neck.

"Will, what's wrong?" Buffy forced Willow to look at her, but Willow only shut her eyes and shook her head, looking away. "Okay, Will. You are _scaring_ me,"

Willow sniveled.

Movement caught Buffy's eyes and she looked down. Her heart plummeted right then because Willow's idle, nervous fidgeting turned into full on abuse. Her nails were scratching hard against her arms and there was angry, red scratches, a few bleeding.

"Willow," Buffy grasped at her arms and separated them. She flashed back to magic addicted Willow and how far that Will had gone. She had been gone for far too long and it nearly hurt others. Then the withdrawal itself nearly killed her. But this was different. She was deliberately harming herself, whether on purpose or a nervous tick, it was still happening.

"Buffy," Willow finally looked up at her. "I don't feel so good,"

Buffy couldn't stand the sound her best friend's voice was making. It was too vulnerable. Her lip kept quivering and her eyes were red and flowing with tears. This Willow was broken. Willow had only been this bad when Oz left her. Then a completely explosive meltdown when Tara was murdered. But Buffy had only saw Willow as damaged.

"I – I –" Will breathed heavily. "Something's wrong, Buffy. Really wrong," Her face contorted in emotional pain as she sobbed again and fell forward for Buffy to hold her. So Willow could hug her. Hugging Buffy made her feel better. Buffy was with her. This Buffy is from 2003. Being held by Buffy made Willow feel a little calmer. Like everything would be okay.

"Shh, Will. We'll figure this out,"

"It – It hurts Buffy. Everything hurts,"

"Sweetie, you have to breathe," Buffy pulled away and cupped Willow's face, wiping away some tears with her thumb. She catches sight of Giles in the above area of the Bronze. He looks below, looking around until he sees Buffy. "I see Giles. Maybe he found an answer,"

Willow nods, her fingers going back to scratching. Buffy promptly stops her. "I'll be right back, okay? Please, just don't…" She holds her hands. "Don't hurt yourself,"

Willow nods again, crossing her arms to just grip her own sleeves to keep her hands occupied.

"I'll be quick,"

Buffy hurries away, climbing the steps up to the upper area. She stops by Giles at the railing.

"What's the update?" Buffy asks him.

"Huhm?"

"The news. The newest information,"

"On what?"

 _Oh lord…_ Buffy sighed and rubbed her forehead in exasperation. _I don't remember him being so… dull?_ "With us. Me and Willow. Travelers of Time?"

"Oh! No, sorry,"

"Then why are you here?" Buffy asked, irritated.

"I knew you were likely to show up, and I have to make you understand how dangerous the Hellmouth is becoming. You need to focus on what needs to be done,"

"The Harvest is coming,"

"What did you say?"

"The Harvest. That mean something to you? 'Cause I'm drawing a blank,"

"I'm not sure. Uh... H – How'd you come across this information?"

"This... guy. Dark, gorgeous in an annoying sort of way. I met him in an alley. He was following me,"

"The Harvest. Did he say anything else about it?"

"He just said the Mouth of Hell was starting to open. Basically the same things you said,"

"I said?"

"Oh! Sorry, the first time we met didn't go so well. You had to chase me down and explain how the Hellmouth has been getting more powerful,"

"Ah, yes," He seemed put off, so looked down at the crowd below them. "Uh, so in this future of yours, can you tell them apart?"

Buffy laughs. "Yes, Giles. You taught me well,"

"Well, try now. Show me,"

Buffy smiles softly at her watcher, knowing he probably felt a little pointless, having a slayer who already knew most of the important things. She amuses him, looking out at the crowd. "There's… _one_ ," Buffy slows, pointing to a tall boy in the mass wearing vintage jacket and rolled up sleeves, and talking to a cute girl, who was emotionally distraught. _Willow._

"Where?" Giles asks in disbelief.

"I gotta go," She runs away and down the stairs to get to Willow. Willow was too out of it right now. Buffy's biggest fear was Willow wouldn't remember him as a vampire.

* * *

 _You're okay. You're okay. You're okay._

Willow felt _sick_. Her skin was clammy and her head felt… _strange_. Not a headache, but like it was static. Like on cable when you hit a static channel. That was her mind. Everything was getting harder and harder to understand.

"Hello,"

Willow sits up to see a handsome young man. He stood next to her, leaning against the bar looking at her with genuine, concerned eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh – I –" Unable to form words, she just shook her head and looked away. She was no longer crying. She was sure her face was back to being pale. But she was still a little shaken.

"My names Thomas," He stuck his hand out for her.

Pushing pass her nerves, she shook it. "Willow,"

"That's a pretty name, Willow,"

"Th – Thank you!" Willow breathed.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but are you feeling okay? You look kind of shakey,"

Willow bit her lip and shrugged. "I – I haven't been feeling so much 100% lately,"

Thomas smiles sympathetically. "Maybe being in a crowded place isn't the best thing,"

"No, probably not,"

"I can take you home, if you want,"

"Willow!" Buffy suddenly came running. She got between the two and shot the boy daggers with her eyes. Or stakes.

"Buffy, it's – it's okay!"

Buffy turns to Willow in disbelief and hisses quietly at her. "He's a _vampire_ ,"

Willow's eye's widen and Buffy's follow when her eyes begin to water again. "I'm such an idiot,"

"Jesus, Will. Don't, not again," Buffy felt for Willow, she really did. But she didn't have time to comfort her friend. She turns around to take care of Thomas, but he's gone. "Crap,"

"Buffy," Giles approaches the girls. "Did you take care of it?"

"No! Giles," Willow is clawing herself again and Buffy grabs her. "No! Willow,"

Giles grabs Buffy by the arm and turns her to face him. "The vampire is not dead?"

"No,"

"So, what do we do?"

"Uhg!" Buffy throws her hands in the air, the situation just getting more and more intense. "I'll take care of it!"

"I – I – I need to come with you, yes?"

"No!" Buffy breathes in, calming herself. Focus, Buffy. What needs to be done? _Vamp-boy._ "Okay," Buffy pulls Willow out of her seat and pushes her to Giles. "One vampire I can handle. What I need you to do is watch Willow,"

"You – You want me to babysit?" He asks, genuinely confused by the request.

"Yes. Whatever brought us here has seriously messed up Willow. She keeps…" She shakes her head, lifting the girl's red arm. "Hurting herself,"

"I – I see,"

"Go back to the library and research The Harvest, but also make sure Willow doesn't keep doing this,"

 _Jesse… Xander…_ "Nooo, B – Buffy,"

"Willow, I'm not asking. I'm telling you. Go. With. Giles,"

"Let's go, Miss Rosenberg," Giles gently leads Willow away and towards the front exit.

With Willow safe with Giles, Buffy exits through the back way and starts a steady jog towards the cemetery.

* * *

"Uh, hey. The ice cream bar is this way,"

Cordelia Chase stopped at the beginning of the cemetery, where the new boy she just met at the Bronze had walked into.

"I know a shortcut," Thomas turns back to grab her hand, smiling smoothly at the young girl.

Cordelia just shrugs and lets him lead her further in. "Okay, but cemeteries are full on creepy,"

* * *

"Hey, you're leaving already?" Xander calls after the blonde who just ran pass him.

"Oh, Xander!" She stalls in her steps. "Uhm, yeah," She points at him, about to say something, but stopped for a second.

She remembers Xander had come with her last time, when Willow was in danger. But now Willow was in danger of herself. He had also tried getting Jesse to safety, but she had said the truth before. Jesse has to die. If Willow and Buffy could help it, they couldn't make any major changes. But, by Willow not being there with the vamp-boy, was there a major change?

 _What if we save Jesse but in exchange, we lose Xander._

Will's right. What if by Willow not going with Thomas, another girl was taken. What if she had an inadvertent effect on the future.

"Uh… Buffy?" Xander waved a hand in the girl's face.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? You kind of spaced,"

Buffy nods, then thinks quick. "Willow!"

"What about her?"

"Uhm, she's at the school library. I need you to go there and look after her,"

"Why? Is she okay?"

"No, she's not. I just need you to go and stay there with her. She needs you and whatever you do, don't panic. I'll meet you there soon,"

"But –"

" _Go._ " Buffy stares into his eyes, portraying the importance. "She needs you,"

"Okay, thank you," Xander runs away quickly.

* * *

"Okay, this is getting weird," Cordelia huffed, pulling her hand out of Thomas' to cross her arms. "You're not one of those Goth freaks or Emo kids, are you? Into all that death and morbid crap? Because I would kind of like to leave the cemetery now,"

They arrive at the mausoleum.

"Hey! Ever been in one of these?"

Cordelia gives him an incredulous look. "Uhhh, _no_! Have you not been listening? Cemeteries are creepy,"

"Come on," Thomas goes behind Cordelia and moves her hair over her shoulder. He gets closer to her neck, smelling her sweet blood. "It'll be fun,"

"Uhhh… Yeah," Cordelia brushes him off. "I think I'm gonna just go, because you're actually kinda creepy.

Thomas laughs, then snatches her. She lets out a yelp as he digs his fingers into her arms and pushes her into the mausoleum. She trips down the stairs and stops up against the stone coffin. She turns around.

"What's your deal!" Cordelia was angry, but also a little scared. She didn't know if she was about to die… Or worse.

Thomas strolls down the steps. She backs away from him and against a wall.

"I'll scream,"

He laughs. "No one will hear you. Well, they won't be able to save you,"

He comes toward her again, freaking her out. She makes a run for it. Thomas smirks in amusement, letting her pass. Only for her to be blocked by a blond chick. Startled, Cordelia jumps back.

"Is this the best you could do?" The girl smiles cockily, strutting forward.

"Okay," Cordelia shakes her hands at both them, done with whatever they had plan. "Look, just let me leave," She charges forward.

"Nope!" She is pushed back by the blond with a forces that tosses her into the air, knocking her to the ground.

"She's fresh, Darla,"

"Hardly enough to share,"

"Why didn't you bring your own?"

"I did,"

Jesse suddenly stumbles into the mausoleum, holding his bleeding neck.

"Hey! Wait up!" He speaks to Darla.

"Jesse?" Cordelia sits up shakily, her arms scratched up from her fall.

He staggers down the steps, weak from blood loss, and collapses. He falls beside Cordelia.

"Y'know, you gave me a hickey," He says. He looks at Cordelia and gives a nod with his not-so-charming smile. "Hey, Cordy,"

Thomas gives Darla a look at seeing the boy had already been tasted.

Darla shrugs. "I got hungry on the way,"

"What the Hell do you want?" Cordelia shouts.

Darla laughs, stalking towards her. Then, her face begins to shift. Cordelia gasps. Darla's face was suddenly monstrous. Her forehead was bumpy and eyes were glowing yellow. She bore her teeth at the tan girl. "We want to _feed_!"

"Ahhh!" Cordelia screams. Thomas' faces changes too. "Ahhh!"

Then Buffy charges into the mausoleum. Her eyes widen at seeing Cordelia. She decided she had definitely made the right decision. Cordelia had been a big part of their lives. So much could have been ruined.

"Who the hell are you?" Darla scrutinizes her.

Normally Buffy would participate in sarcastic banter with her enemies, but she was so on edge about making a mistake that messed up the future that her only focus was saving Cordelia.

"Who am I?" She repeats the rival blonde's question instead. "I'm the one with a stake," She wipes out her wooden weapon. "Now, I assume we'll be doing this the hard way,"

"Is there any other way?"

Thomas roars and charges at her. Buffy easily deflects his claws and stabs him through the chest, striking his heart. He falls back and turns to ashes. Darla can't believe her eyes. Neither can Cordelia or Jesse. Cordelia was stuck between _oh shit_ and _what the fuck_. Jesse was thinking _hot._

"See what happens when you roughhouse?" Buffy smirks.

"He was young and stupid!" Buffy leaps forward, kicking her hard in the stomach and sending her flying back into the stone wall.

"Cordelia, go!"

Darla gets back to her feet and charges again. She punches high, aiming for Buffy's face only to get blocked by the slayer. Cordelia tries to run away, but her heart suddenly kicked her and she found herself helping Jesse and running out with him leaning against her for support. Darla throws a backhand punch, but Buffy blocks again and follows up with a front snap kick to Darla's stomach. As she leans forward from the pain, Buffy slams her elbow into Darla's back. With the vamp-bitch down, Buffy stabbed the stake through her back. She turned to dust.

"Ah!" A large, beefy hand abruptly wrapped around her neck from behind and she was lifted in the air. Luke, a larger, muscular vampire working for The Master, throws her roughly behind him, slamming her into the wall and shattering the area into stone chips. He approaches Buffy as she starts to get up, still a little dazed. Luke attacks Buffy with a double punch, but she blocks it and delivers a punch to his gut and a hopping front snap kick to his jaw. He steps back, but isn't fazed.

"You're strong," Luke chuckles.

He lands a solid backhand fist to her face. She's thrown through the air.

"I'm stronger!"

Buffy achingly gets to her feet. "Damn. I forgot about you,"

* * *

Cordelia and Jesse make it a ways away from the mausoleum, but Jesse's weight makes her trip and they fall amongst the graves. "Damn it," Cordelia growls. They look up and their hearts stop. A group of vampires stand in front of them. "Damn it,"

* * *

"You're wasting my time," Luke growls at the slayer. She backs away up the stairs toward the exit.

"Hey, I have better things to do too," Buffy says, circling the coffin that's between her and Luke.

Luke shoves the heavy lid off of the coffin, sending it flying at Buffy, who does a cartwheel onto and over it to avoid it and kicks Luke in the chest with both feet, knocking him down. She grabs the stake she had dropped on the floor and lunges at Luke. She feels the tip meet his flesh, but he manages to catch her wrist but she did any damage.

"You think you can stop me? Stop us?" He growls.

He grabs the stake with his other hand and breaks it. Then he grabs her by the shirt.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with,"

He throws Buffy. She lands in the coffin and he jumps in after her, spouting some kind of scripture. Luke is in her face, getting closer.

"And Hell itself will come to town," He laughs.

Buffy struggles to get him off, but her fight was losing energy.

"Amen!"


	2. The Harvest

_**Buffy: The Vampire Slayer Fanfiction**_

 **Rewind**

 _ ******* This is a renewed chapter. I rewrote this one, for those who have already read it. I realized that being up and writing at 4 in the morning affected the story. I reread it and found that it was chaotic and even I struggled to follow it. Plus there was so many mistakes and it wasn't very well planned. But now I'm organized and will make sure to actually reread before publishing. Sorry for any confusion and thank you for reading. *******_

 _S1E2: The Harvest_

"Willow," Xander breathed, barging through the library doors after running most of the way from the Bronze. The urgency he had heard in Buffy's voice had him so worried about the well-being of his best friend.

"Shhh!" Giles came out from behind a bookshelf carrying a leather book with a strange symbol on it. He nodded his head toward a table where Willow was sitting with her head in her arms. Her hair was over her shoulder, revealing her pale face that was still glistening with tears from her meltdown.

"Oh Will," Xander shook his head slowly, not understanding what happened with her. He turned to the librarian. "Buffy sent me. What happen?"

"What did she tell you?" Giles asks, walking towards the young man. He didn't want to say anything that could potentially mess something up. It was bad enough Buffy and Willow have future knowledge and that he was aware of this phenomenon.

"She just said Willow needed me. Why? What happened to her?" Xander looked over at the girl, then moved closer to the table. "Are those…" Xander's fists clenched and he turned on Giles. "Who did this to her!" He hissed quietly. On Willow's face were long, red claw marks stretching from her cheekbones, down her cheek, and even some on her neck. Some were simply pale and puffy, others were bright red and one or two had dry blood. Willow's face, even in her slumber, was pained. Her eyes were squeezed tight, eyebrows furrowed, and lips slightly apart and trembling as if she was currently stuck in a nightmare.

"She did it to herself,"

Xander relaxes his fists in confusion. His Willow wasn't like this. It was only yesterday that she was carefree and happy. Well, as carefree as Willow can be. Xander has seen her upset hundreds of times over the last ten years, but she was just a crier. She'd cry on his shoulder or he's walked in on her crying alone in her room. She never _hurt_ herself.

On the way to the library with Giles, Willow was seemingly calm. She fidgeted with her fingers and wouldn't look up from her lap, but she was taking deep breaths and controlling herself. But as time went by at the library, she freaked out. Giles had made her tea and sat her down at a table before going to research The Harvest, then he heard shattering. Then Willow was crying and when he ran to her she was clawing herself.

Giles acted quickly and grabbed some herbs from his stash that had magical components that would calm someone down. He mixed more tea and had to practically force it down Willow's throat. He held her down until it kicked in and she started to get tired. He led her to the table and she fell asleep.

He explained this all to Xander, but the boy was still refusing to believe it. He didn't want it to be true. This wasn't his Willow.

" _Buffy_ ,"

Xander and Giles looked over at the redhead. Her head turned in her arms as she mumbled the blonde's name.

"Buffy,"

 _Ahhhhhhhhhhh!_

"Cordelia!" Willow sat up and an unexpected force was released from inside her. It threw Xander and Giles off their feet. "Ah!" Willow cringed, her entire body filling with a powerful pressure. Papers and books began to fly around the library in a tornado. "Ah!" Willow gasped and slammed her hands on the table as she felt her blood boiling and body tensing. Her eyes filled with pained tears. She felt an intense force building up from her hands and it traveled to her head. "Ahhhh!" She stands swiftly, knocking the chair over behind her.

"Willow!" Xander gasps. There's a tornado of books and papers and Willow was right in the middle of it, long hair flying all over the place. His eyes widened as his friend's appearance began to change. "Will…"

" _Ahhhhhhhhh_!" Willow screams, high–pitched and shrill. Xander and Giles are forced to the ground, covering their ears and gritting their teeth. Willow's roots began to darken.

Willow's green eyes morph, becoming as black as her pupils. She can feel her glorious, black veins return upon her face and she grins. The powerful wind around her died down.

Xander sits up unsteadily, staring at this strange young woman. She looked like Willow. Same skinny body and long hair. Same childlike dress with brown cardigan her mom picked out. But this wasn't Willow. She no longer looked harmless.

This dark, evil Willow looked over her shoulder and at the terror in the innocent boy's eyes. She laughs. "Wipe that _pathetic_ look off your face," Dark Willow's deeper voice speaks, piercing through the air and sending chills down his spine. "It's truly hard to believe how Willow loved you so much. You were always the weakest one,"

"W – Will…"

"Not quite," Willow laughed.

 _Help! Get off me!_

Dark Willow sighs, looking up and out the library windows at the night sky. "I suppose this could be fun," She smiles, looks back at Xander, then disappears in a gust of wind and lightning.

* * *

"No! Get off me!" Cordelia screamed, kicking at the ground and trying to pull away from the vampires dragging her through the cemetery. For the first time in her life, she was genuinely terrified. "Help! Someone, please!"

"Oh shut up, girl," One of The Master's male minions growled, the complaining becoming an irritation.

There were four bloodsuckers that circled Cordelia and Jesse. They were no match and easily subdued the humans. Now they were dragging them by their arms toward their master.

"Can't we just take a bite?" One vampire snarled, clutching Cordelia's arm tighter than needed. "That Darla bitch got to taste the boy,"

"Yeah, but the master will be angry about him,"

The vampires halted when lightning struck in front of them, making the two in front let go of the unconscious Jesse. "Woah,"

One vamp, large and cocky, smiled at seeing an adolescent girl appear before them. She was tiny and young, but she had onyx eyes with a cold stare and amused lips that curled into a dangerous smirk.

Dark Willow's heart pounded in anticipation. She's been dormant for far too long. "Hello," She greeted the bloodsucking demons. She wanted to toy with them before destroying their soulless bodies. Making people, even monsters such as them, fear her gave her thrills.

"Mmm, a witch," The cocky vamp stepped forward, licking his pale lips and vamping out. "Scared?"

Willow laughed at his bumpy face and sharp yellowing teeth as he bared them. "Not in the slightest,"

Cordelia's captors release her and she twists around to see what happened that made them stop all of a sudden. For a second, the Queen Bee considered that her eyes were mistaken. She was seeing things because it was night and she was near traumatized. But… She looked like meek and geeky _Willow_.

"Willow?" Cordelia breathed out.

Willow looked down at Cordelia and smiled. "Hello, _Cordy_ ," She leered at the pretty cheerleader, feeling satisfied that the girl was pale with fear. The Queen of Mean was now below her, and Dark Willow was a thousand times more mean and powerful. Unlike sweet and innocent Willow with reddish hair and sad eyes… _That_ Willow was weak. "What do you think of my upgrade?" The witch teased, hand on her hip.

Willow was no longer wearing her geeky school dress and cardigan. Instead, her entire outfit was black. A black jacket over a black shirt, along with black pants and black boots. Her skin was very pale and her face had black veins along the sides.

"We don't have time for this," The other vampire that had Jesse charged at her, roaring.

"Bye now," Willow waved a hand, instantly making him combust into flames. He screamed in pain before becoming dust.

Cordelia gasped. To her, Willow had just set fire to a man. A human man. A _bad_ man, but human. She didn't know whether to be thankful or terrified.

Willow grins at the other three. "Who's next?"

"You witch!" The cocky one lunged at her.

Willow scoffed. "You idiot," She threw a hand up, this time just sending a telekinetic force to toss him in the air. He slammed hard into a grave stone a small distance away. She yawned. "Bored now," With both hands held up, she focused on the demons. _"Ignis,"_

 _"Ahh!"_ All at once, the remaining three vampires lit on fire and exploded into nothing but ash.

Cordelia looked around, completely shaken. Then men were gone, but what Willow did to them. What _has_ she done to them...?

Willow chuckled at her. "Now now, Cordy. The bad boys are gone," Willow crept toward her. Cordelia breathed and shined a twitchy smile up at the black-haired girl. She stood up unsteadily. Dark Willow's negative energy was too intense. Even Cordelia, a human, could feel the impending danger. "Awe… It's sweet how _cowardly you are_ ," Willow's voice deepened towards the end. "All for me?"

"W – What?" The brunette kept staring at the black veins on the girl's face and the deadly eyes that stared back at her. Willow started toward the trembling girl. That's when Cordelia's brain began to work again and she realized… She _bullied_ Willow. For so many years she was the butt of her jokes. "Willow. Willow, I'm so sorry for everything I've ever said to hurt you," She started backing away from the witch.

Willow chuckled. " _Softer side of Sears, Willow. Can never get a boy, Willow_ ," She begins to stalk toward her, taunting her. " _Why do you look like a wet dog, Willow,"_ Her voice deepens as anger settles in.

"Willow, please," Cordelia swiftly turned and ran, but Willow was ready. She teleported into a storm and right in front of the Queen _Bitch_.

Willow's hand strikes forward and clutches her around the neck. She laughed at Cordelia's eyes instantly growing wide, a deeper fear settling into her as she realizes, quite possibly, she was about to die. "You've been such a pain in Willow's ass,"

Just then, Buffy catches up to them. She arrives at Jesse's unconscious body and sees the small piles of dust before looking up to see something she had hoped to never see again… _Evil Willow_.

"Willow!" She screams, running toward the black veined witch. "Let her go!"

Willow looks over Cordelia's shoulder, smirking. "Hello Buffy," She speaks, a scary echo in her voice. "I've missed you,"

Buffy stops a few feet away to assess the situation. This was _Dark Willow_. The only being she had never been able to defeat. She's faced multiple apocalypses, many demons ranging in difficulty. But this one, an extremely powerful witch and her best friend, was her biggest challenge.

" _Willow_ , I know you're still in there. _Fight_ her!" Buffy commanded.

Willow snorted. "Willow's sleeping now. Can I take a message?"

Buffy took a step forward. "Let Cordelia go, and we can settle this by ourselves. Me, and you,"

The witch only laughed. "Relax, _Buffer_. I'm not here to hurt anyone. I just wanted to play,"

She releases Cordelia and she gasps for air. She stumbles backward, toward Buffy.

"Cordelia, get Jesse and leave,"

Cordelia initially wanted to just run, but there was something about reaching the highest point of fear that made her do as she was told. She ran to Jesse, who appeared to be waking up.

"Funny, isn't it?" Dark Willow smiles at Buffy, slowly pacing, starting to circle the blonde slayer.

"I find it hard to see the _funny_ ,"

"Ha ha, _Buffy_. C'mon, just laugh a little. You're back here, at the start of it all. At the beginning of the Willow _you_ knew. But everything's different, isn't it?" She stops. She's closer now. A little more than an arm's length away. " _This_ Willow is broken. She's in _pieces_ , Buffy," She leans forward. "Wanna know why?"

Buffy narrows her eyes at the witch.

"Because she's lost. A part of her is missing and I'm the only one keeping her sane,"

" _Sane_ ," Buffy scoffs. "You call what she went through _sane_?"

"Sane enough to keep her alive. She was losing it. I kept her from killing people, Buffy," She pouted innocently. "You should be thanking me,"

Buffy rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. "You're the murderer here. Not her,"

She gets into Buffy's personal space, only a breath away. "You're right about one thing, Buffy. She's not a murderer," She licks her lips, eyes moving over Buffy's face. "But on our little trip here, she lost a part of herself,"

"What?"

"The vortex. Whatever it was that brought us back here. It had separated our souls from our bodies and as they traveled here, before being thrown into our old selves, some part of _Angel_ Willow was lost,"

"What do mean? What part?"

Willow sighed, rolling her neck in boredom. "I guess it's true what they say about blondes,"

"Cut the crap!" Buffy growled. "Why are you even telling me this? I _do_ know this side of you. I've _fought_ you,"

"And you lost," Willow sighs blissfully, laughing a little as if she were high. She was, really. Dark Willow could feel her dark magicks fueling her. But another kind of magicks was also affecting her. Preventing her from completely taking over.

"Why would you want to help Willow? I would of thought you'd _want_ her gone," Buffy's frown deepened when Dark Willow slowed to a stop in her circling. She lost her amused smile, and now looked worrisome. She faced Buffy with a serious look.

"Normally, yes. I would. But this is different. I need her right now,"

"I just realized this is the most _normal_ conversation I've had with you. Last time you were… pure _evil_. And now… you're not,"

Willow clenches her fists and bites her tongue. "Well, I _had_ lost the love of my life,"

Buffy looks down at Willow's hands. She scrutinizes the witch. She could see the irritation and fury, but she was holding it back. This wasn't like the evil Willow she faced before. The one she was meant to face in six years.

She looks up to meet Dark Willow's onyx eyes, and was shocked to see _her_ Willow's vulnerability. "Oh. My. God,"

"Willow is not the only one missing a piece of her," She looked away from Buffy with furrowed eyebrows and angry scowl aimed at the ground. "I was bloodthirsty before we were sucked into that vortex. I enjoyed any pain I caused. But then Willow got control of herself and I was locked away,"

"I feel like I'm in an episode of 'The Twilight Zone,'"

Dark Willow snaps her attention back to Buffy, her onyx irises getting larger as her anger thickens. "You think this is funny!" She yells at her. "The old me would have gotten _off_ on taking you down. I would have loved watching your face as I drained the life out of you! Instead of toying with that Queen Bitch, I would have snapped her neck the moment you intervened!" She stalked forward, getting right in her face. "Willow and I were separate, Buffy. I was pure evil. Her darkest sides. The addictive vindictive, I would say. Will… She is _good_. Yes, she was lost at times and made vengeful decisions, but in the end she would give her life for yours. Or Xander's. When you died, she immediately changed her life to take care of Dawn. It made me s _ick_ ,"

 _Willow…_ Buffy's stance had slowly become less defensive. She could feel this Willow wasn't trying to pull something. She could see it in her eyes. Her eyes held more feeling than their first meeting. She wasn't being fueled by anger or revenge. Dark Willow was just as lost as she was.

"Buffy. If we don't figure out how to fix this, _your_ Willow, and me Willow, will become one person entirely. We will be someone completely different. You will lose both of us,"

* * *

"Giles!" Buffy pushed through the library doors, then stopped. The library was trashed. Books lying around, papers a scattered mess. Even random supplies spewed all over. "Uh…"

Willow walked in after her, all casual like. She smirked and spoke into Buffy's ear. "I got a little excited," She chuckled, amused with herself.

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Miss Summers?" Giles exited his office cleaning his glasses. He looked startled, and even hesitated at seeing Willow in all her dark veined glory. "M – Miss Rosenberg…"

"Don't worry _Rupert_. I'm a 'good evil Willow,'" Willow mocked herself, laughing at the insanity.

"Uhh, B – Buffy? What's happening?"

"Where's Xander?"

"He's gone to Willow's house. To see if she ended up there,"

Willow scoffs. "Silly Xander. What powerful witch would go home to Mommy?"

"He doesn't know you're a witch,"

"I'm well aware of that. In fact, he doesn't even know vampires exist yet, correct?" She wandered around the library as she speaks, reminiscing. "Instead of him going to save me with you, he was here _taking care of me_ ," She has to laugh at that. "By the way, Rupert. You did a great job at that,"

"I – Well I wasn't expecting what had happened,"

"You know, me and you in about six years–"

"No! _Willow_ ," Buffy scolded the witch. "The less he knows about the future the better,"

Willow rolls her eyes. "The future's already fucked,"

"No. It's not," Buffy said firmly.

Willow pulls out a seat and sits at the table, giving Buffy a mockingly serious look. "Did you forget about Jesse?"

 _Shit_. She did forget. Buffy wasn't about to let her know that, though. So she crossed her arms and answered smugly. "No. I didn't forget. He is currently… at the hospital. Getting treated…"

"Oh come _on_ , Buff. I thought you were a better liar than this,"

"Well – Well, you thought wrong,"

She chuckles. "Cute," She taps her fingernails on the table. "Jesse was supposed to die. So what happens now?"

The slayer shrugs nonchalantly. "He lives. Until he doesn't,"

" _Buffy_ , he needs to die," Willow is no longer amused. She's sitting across from Buffy, staring up at her with such a seriousness that one would think she was teaching a lesson. And maybe she was.

"One boy won't change much,"

"Are you joking?"

"No," Buffy sat down across from her. "I refuse to let people die if I can help it,"

" _Fine_. Just know, I am willing to kill whoever I have to to get back to Tara,"

"Hmf, evil witch with a heart,"

"Even evil can love… It's just a different type of love,"

"Did you really love Tara? Or was it because Willow, _my_ Willow loved her and you fed on it,"

Dark Willow narrowed her eyes at Buffy, her onyx irises spreading all over her whites. "Did you really love those dead ones, or are you just a masochist whore?"

Buffy couldn't help the sting in her heart from hearing those words coming from her best friend's mouth.

"Awe, did I hurt the slayer's feelings?"

"Shut up and bring back Willow,"

"Nope. Not until we research. Plus, I have no control over when she'll be awaken again,"

"Research?" Giles perks up at the sound. So far his presence has been ignored and he was eager to be useful.

"What are we researching?" Buffy asked.

"Vortexes… Rituals… Spells and voodoo. Spirits and souls… Anything that could possibly connect to what happened to us,"

"Yes, let's begin," Giles swiftly goes around the library grabbing specific books that could give them a lead.

"Do you remember how we got here? Or is that a dumb question because you're Willow and Willow remembers,"

"I remember way more than Willow,"

"How much more?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"  
"Sunnydale being destroyed. We made it to safety, then I woke up in my room,"

"The last I remember was 'normal' Willow waking up in Kennedy's arms in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil," She suddenly gets a wistful look and smiles. "Damn. Kennedy had worked us go–"

"Ahh – ehh – noo!" Buffy covered her ears. "Too much, too much!"

She chuckles. "Does the thought turn you on?"

"Stop it!" Buffy shakes her head, blushing. She can't help but laugh though because this was Willow. Even if not entirely her Willow, it was still kind of funny. "What you did with your girlfriend is _your_ business,"

"We did a lot of things,"

" _Will_ ," Buffy warned.

"A lot of fingers…"

"Oh my God,"

"Uh, girls?" Giles spoke up, rubbing his forehead. "I think we have more pressing matters at the moment," He drops a pile of books between them.

"The Harvest," Dark Willow said, seeing one of the books Giles used for research last time.

"Yes, well… I just thought it would be wise to be prepared for what's to come,"

"Demons walked the Earth for eons… Made it their Hell… Lost their reality… Made way for mortal animals, then man… All that remains of the old ones are magicks and certain creatures…"

"Pardon?"

"Let's move on," Willow waved a hand of dismissal. "We already know what to do,"

"I've been researching this Harvest affair," Giles ignored the witch. "It seems to be some sort of preordained massacre. Rivers of blood, Hell on Earth, quite charmless. I'm a bit fuzzy, however, on the details,"

"Buffy, remember this?" Dark Willow was beginning to get annoyed with the librarian. "Last time, they had Jesse so you went to save him. But now that he's not there, there's no one to save,"

"Unless they kidnapped another person. Like Cordelia was lured instead of you,"

"Maybe Xander,"

Buffy sat up straight at the suggestion. "Go check on him,"

"What!" Willow scoffed. "This isn't going to happen like before, _Buff_. I'm not your loyal puppy Willow, following your every move,"

"That's not what – God, Willow. Please. He's your friend too! And you teleporting would be a lot faster. Plus, you have that sensing thing,"

Willow crossed her arms, black eyes staring hard into the green–eyed ones across from her.

 _I love you, Will._

Dark Willow hated this. She was finally free from Willow's cautious cage and now she couldn't even go have fun because her thoughts were clouded by _good_. She had always loved Tara. Tara was there during her dark creation. She was the reason for her release. She fell in love with her just as Willow had. Then she met Kennedy, the woman who started to help Willow's heart heal a little at a time, but Dark Willow didn't care about Kennedy. The sex was great, but she realized her dark heart only loved Tara. Good Willow was on her way to loving Kennedy, but just as they were getting closer they were sent back in time. _And now._ She can't help but look back and see goofy Xander trying to save her by telling her he loved her. For a brief moment, he had warmed her icy heart. For a very, _very_ , brief moment. But it was enough to save Willow and the world because the watcher had tricked her into having humanity.

" _Fine_ , but he isn't my friend," She relented and disappeared in a flash of storm.

* * *

"Mrs. Rosenberg, is Willow here?" Xander asked Willow's mom, out of breath from running the long distance from the library. Well running then briskly walking after he got tired.

"No. She said something about going to – uh – Bronze?"

"I – I know. She was there but…" Xander shook his head, trying to consider what to say, _Oh Willow just turned into something very much resembling evil and disappeared into flashy lightning sporting a Gothic look._ Yeah, cause that's not questionable. "Uh, okay. Thank you, Mrs. R,"

Xander scurried off, mind racing. Willow's a – a – a what? A witch? He wasn't one for _actually_ believing in stuff like that but what else could it possibly be. If it's a prank it's a very elaborate one. With flashy lights and a fan that creates tornados. And a trap door. How else would Willow just disappear?"

One thing that stood out was the timing. Buffy just _happens_ to start at this school and _just_ so happens to be concerned about Willow before running off in the opposite direction from him.

Lightning strikes right in front of him and he yelps, jumping back quickly and tripping over himself in the process, landing on his butt. Hovering over him is a bored looking, black haired, veiny Willow. Staring into her eyes, the onyx color scaring him. He squeaks, "W – Willow?"

She shows a faint smile. "This might be a woozy ride for you," She waves a hand and they both flash away.

"Ahh!" Xander and Willow appear instantaneously into the library. He's unstable and flops down onto the floor as he fights off the shaky dizziness he usually gets on carnival rides.

"Hheey, Xander," Buffy smiles hesitantly. He _has_ to believe in magic now. It's the vampires he'll have to _meet_ first.

"B – Buffy!" He unsteadily gets to his feet and points and accusing finger at her. "What did you do!" Xander's not a threatening guy, but he could still make his words forceful. He can be serious… Sometimes.

"What? Me do?" Buffy shook her head. "This is all on her," She points to the dark Wicca.

Xander ogles the former redhead. Her new dark look was kind of sexy, he had to admit. But this was _Willow_. She was meant to where geeky schoolgirl clothes that were average at best, not this dark look that was kind of badass but scary. And those veins…

"Stop staring, Xan," Willow frowns at him.

"W – W – Will…"

Dark Willow rolls her eyes. "Yes, Xander,"

"B – But _why_? I mean. How?" His gaze snaps to Buffy. "What the _heck_ is going on? First you show up in Sunnydale, then you say she needs me, and now – look!" He motions to the witch, waving a hand up and down at her new look.

"Listen, Xander. I know this will be hard to believe, but–"

"We're from the future,"

"Heh?"

"Nice job easing into it, Will," Buffy glares.

She just shrugs.

"You're right. I don't believe it,"

Buffy takes over, shooting a look at Willow to keep her quiet. Of course, she only rolls her eyes with her casual smirk. "We are from seven years into the future. We were sent back by some unknown force and now inhabit our sophomore bodies, but our souls are still from the future,"

He laughs uneasily. "Yeah… Me too. I met the president, she's wonderful,"

"We're seri – are you mocking women?"

Xander frowns and tenses. "No,"

"You were being sarcastic, I can tell,"

"Buffy," Giles cuts in, knowing the topic was being lost. He walked over to the group. "Xander, this is really happening,"

"Okay, tell me something about the future,"

"That wouldn't prove anything," Willow states, crossing her arms. "We can't say anything more," She looks up at Buffy to discuss a plan for their situation. How they should precede. "I think we should follow the script from our past. Do everything as it was to get to where we were,"

Xander, who's standing beside Giles, turns to the middle-aged man. "Is it just me, or was that sentence not making sense?"

"It's debatable,"

"That's kind of impossible, isn't it?" Buffy said. "How much can you remember, actually? Also, I will _not_ let people die. Not again,"

"I was born from Willow's subconscious, so I remember quite a bit more than she does. And I just meant event wise, among other things I'd like to talk to you about without alerting the Dweeb King and Book Master,"

" _What_?"

She turns to Xander with a raised eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Okay, I'm not insane, right?" He directs the question at the librarian. "'Born from Willow's subconscious'?"

"Uhm, yes. Apparently Miss Rosenberg, in the future, becomes–"

"What are you doing?" Dark Willow scrutinizes Giles with a scolding look.

He looks caught off guard. "I – Well I was just explaining–"

"Are either of you even taking this seriously?" She glares between the watcher and slayer. "We. Can't. Say. _Anything._ More,"

"Will, he's one of us," Willow scoffs at this. "He can help,"

"Ha! That's a laugh," She looks the boy up and down. "He had his moments, but let's face it. It was always me and you with the power. Even geeky Willow from high school was more helpful,"

" _Will_ , stop it,"

"It's true and you know it. _Look_. On occasion he was very helpful, but this is different. Anything we tell him about the future could change it. We're not even sure if my body and soul are settled. Whatever actions we take now could change are personalities and inevitably change us in the future. What if, in this body, if Willow stays away from dark magic… I cease to exist?"

"And that would be bad?"

Dark Willow frowns. It hurt her, it really did. Which sucked because she wasn't meant to have those feelings, but there you have it. Dark, evilly inclined, Willow has feelings like any normal mortal. She should have known, though. Should have seen it coming. Buffy saw her murder a man. Not just murdered. She stripped him of his skin. Then she went after the others and was okay with trying to kill _her_. And even Dawnie. And _oh_ … Giles. She had fun with that magic-induced man. It was a challenge and she fell into his magic drug trap. She had to give him props for that. She almost, single handedly, succeeded in destroying the world. It didn't surprise her that Buffy wasn't her biggest fan.

"Willow?"

She shot Buffy at hateful look and vanished into her storm, leaving behind even heavier lightning.

She went home, teleporting inside her bedroom. She didn't really feel like being anywhere else, plus she was getting tired. It was nearing three in the morning and it's been a long day. She fell onto her bed, relaxing into her pillow and not bothering with the covers. She sighed and closed her eyes, letting sleep take over.

As her mind became at ease, her hair started to fade away from the darkness. The black veins receded back into her and her skin returned back to the slightly less paler color she was used to. She cuddled deeper into her pillow peacefully as her red hair returned.

* * *

"Willow?" Buffy flinched when Willow shot her a hateful look. Then the witch went up in a storm, flashing away. Buffy had to bounce back from the lightning. _That was…_ Buffy shook her head, confused. And guilty. She didn't mean to hurt the evil Willow. She didn't even know she _could_. She thought Dark Willow was heartless. Well not entirely because of Tara, but still. She expected a snarky comment in return, not a literal storm out.

"I think you hurt her feelings," Xander commented.

She sighed, turning to him. "I honestly didn't know she had feelings,"

"I'm not saying I fully believe you two," Xander strolls over and sits in the seat beside Buffy. "But I understand why Willow might not want me to know too much. Can you at least tell me if I'm happy?"

She smiles. "You're with friends. With _us_ , so yeah. You're happy,"

"Sooo…" He leans back in the chair and kicks his feet up on the table. "You and I get pretty close?"

"We're best friends, _nothing more_ ,"

He pouts.

"Shit!" Buffy suddenly gasps and stands up, knocking the chair over and staring at the analog clock on the wall. "My mom's going to _kill_ me!" She grabbed her things and started hurrying out. She turned just before leaving to speak to Giles. "Can you tell him about me? And Vampires? The slayer? Those topics are all safe. In fact, you don't know about the future so you probably don't have to worry as much. See you tomorrow,"

Buffy runs out at full slayer speed. She knew her mom would be worried sick, but it also made her kind of happy. Her mom was alive. She had five more years with her. Granted, less if they figure out how to get back.

* * *

"What!"

Deep in the sewers where The Master was residing in his lair, in the remains of a church, multiple vampires bowed down to him. They were tense. Fearful of his wrath.

The front vampire, the spokesman for the others named Wyatt, spoke again to his Master. "The offerings got away,"

" _How_?" The Master asked from his throne, glaring down at the undead man. "How many offerings were there? I was told there were two. Two _human_ offerings. Children, even. Was I not told they were two, _young_ and _naïve_ children?"

"No Master. I mean!" The vamp tensed. "Yes Master, you're not mistaken. But there was an attack,"

"An attack?"

"Yes. We have a witness. He was watching from afar,"

"Where is this witness?"

The leader vamp rose and nodded to one of his fellow minions. He nodded back and went out into the tunnel and returned pushing forth a lower vampire, a young one in age. One far less experienced, and even terrified of his own kind.

"What's your name?"

"V – Vince,"

" _Vince_ ," The Master stood, approaching the newly sired. "Tell me what you saw,"

Vince nodded, though looking at The Master gave him chills. His face was a pale green and permanently deformed to be that of a vampire. This one was no longer capable of human form, making him even more terrifying.

"There – There was a – a uh… _Witch_ ,"

The Master laughs. "A witch? What witch?"

"I – I don't know. She – She was evil, M – Master. She lit them on fire. Threw one through the air with her mind. She – She came in a flash of lightning baring black veins on her face,"

"So she's aligned with good, then. If she killed my minions and saved my offerings. But _black veins_ … Hmm… Sounds delightfully evil,"

"I don't know. She… I watched her threaten the girl. She knew her and was not happy with how the girl treated her. She nearly choked her to death before another came,"

"Another witch?"

"No. I don't think so. I – I saw her before. In the mausoleum. I was passing by when she came and staked two vampires,"

"Darla and Thomas," Wyatt acknowledged. "We think she also slayed Luke,"

"Hmph," The Master turned away and sat back in his thrown. "What a shame. Darla was my favorite, for four hundred years,"

"Master. How is it a girl was able to kill three of our kind?"

"I can only think of one girl capable," He glared at his own thoughts. "A slayer,"

* * *

 _"For as long as there have been vampires, there's been the Slayer. One girl in all the world, a Chosen One,"_

Buffy's a chosen one.

Xander laid in his bed, awake, since he got home at four-thirty in the morning. It was now nearing seven and about time for him to meet up with _the slayer_ in the library. It was really late last night so Giles gave him a quick lesson on what they were all up against. Xander tried getting more info on what was with Willow, but he stuck to his guns and kept quiet.

"A slayer," Xander folded his arms behind his head and stretched. "A freaking _vampire_ slayer," He laughed to himself. A very strong part of him kept thinking how this was just some prank. Willow and Buffy are just trying to get him to buy into this, then they'll just laugh and say, _"I can't believe you fell for it! Seriously? Vampires?"_

Willow. She was evil? How? When? The girls didn't need to actually tell him what was happening for him to guess. He may be slow sometimes, but he wasn't stupid.

"I'm not useless," He huffed, thinking about what Willow said. He had heard her. Willow thinks of him as weak, and it hurt his feelings. "How can she say that about me?" Even if she might be evil, this was Willow. Did that mean deep down, Willow thought the same thing?

* * *

Buffy took a deep breath, standing at Willow's doorstep early this morning. Dark Willow was mad at her, and the thought felt strange to Buffy. This was _Dark Willow_. Merciless, murderous, conniving Dark Willow.

 _No._

She sighed. She couldn't keep thinking that. Willow, _her Willow_ , was grieving back then and acted out. She let this dark Willow out for revenge. But it wasn't that simple. Good Willow wasn't the only one grieving. Dark Willow had even said that she loved Tara. This Willow may be bad and have bad ways of thinking, but Buffy doesn't think she's _actually_ evil anymore. Even if it's just while both of Willow's souls are joining.

Now she has to apologize to her.

She lifted a finger to ring the doorbell, but the door was pulled open instead.

"Willow!" She gasped, eyes wide at the timing.

Willow froze in surprise, then smiled at the blonde. "Buffy!" She practically jumped out of her house and into Buffy's arms.

"You're – You're _you_!" Buffy smiled.

Willow pulled away and stepped back, letting Buffy gleefully play with her _not_ black hair. "What happened last night, Buffy?" She was frowning now, brow creased in worry and confusion.

Buffy frowned. "You mean, you don't remember?"

She shook her head. "The last I remember was being taken to the library by Giles. Then I blacked out,"

 _"Blacked out is a good way to put it,"_ Buffy mumbled to herself.

"Huh?"

"You remember nothing else?"

"No. I just woke up this morning wear… ing…" Willow's face slowly fell in realization. Besides Halloween and the need for a disguise… She wouldn't wear such dark clothes. Not unless she was _Big Bad Willow_. "Buffy… Please tell me I didn't…"

Buffy rubbed her arm. "Don't worry, no one was hurt,"

Willow sighed in relief. "Oh good,"

"Scared the crap out of Cordelia though,"

"What?"

"C'mon, I'll explain on the way to school,"

* * *

"Oh Willow, thank God!"

Buffy and Willow got to school and head straight to the library where they were pleased to see Xander waiting with Giles.

"It _was_ a prank!" He embraced Willow, ruffling up her hair while he was at it. She slapped him away with a playful glare. He was so happy to see her de-veined and red-haired and not evil. "I gotta say, you girls are good with the pranking. How'd you manage a tornado? And that disappearing act?" He laughed, putting a friendly arm around each of their shoulders.

"Sorry Xander. It was real," Buffy walked away and the group sat around at the table, Giles standing not far away as he looked through another book.

Xander folded his hands in front of him. "Say what now?" He looked between the girls.

Willow shrugged sheepishly. "I was… Uhm, not myself. I hope I didn't do anything to hurt you," Buffy had told her about the major events of last night. Her turning evil, killing the vampires who targeted Cordelia before she threatened the girl herself, then the biggest shock… Her counterpart, Dark Willow. Until then, she always thought that evil side of her was just that. _A side_. She had no idea she was an entire _person_ inside of her. With her own thoughts and feelings. It's… scary. And completely different from when she went on a rampage and killed Warren. She doesn't know if she's grateful to not have memories this time, or horrified.

"Nah," Xander waved a dismissive hand and pulled her into a side hug. "It's all good,"

"Are – Are you sure? Because if I said anything hurtful I'm sorry. I know I probably did. Evil Willow… Well. Well she's kind of a bitch,"

"Will," Buffy got her attention. "Whatever _that_ Willow does… It's not your fault. After last night it became clear that she is completely separate from you. Plus, she's not evil anymore,"

"What do you mean by that? I remember her, you know. How she made me feel," She laughs to herself. "Even calling her _she_ and not _me_ … It just feels wrong and just… Confusing,"

"I know. But this time it's different,"

"How? Even now I can feel her hate. Like she's just waiting to be free again,"

"You're… Uhm…" Buffy hummed to herself, biting her tongue. She didn't want to scare Willow by telling her what the other Willow told her. That she was… _They_ were… Merging. Not yet, at least. "You're influencing her, Will,"

"Huh?"

"While she took over, she could feel your love. You cared about us, so she helped us. When I was worried that us saving Jesse may have made Xander get captured, she went to get him," She reached over and held her hand supportively. "She's okay. I don't think she'll hurt anyone,"

"Please don't sound like she'll come back," Willow sighed. It definitely sounded like Buffy expected her evil side to come back out. Like if it happened, they'd just go with it.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know. It's just kind of frightening," Willow questioned.

"I mean, _before_. You were really messed up, Will. It scared the crap out of me,"

"Oh," Honestly, Willow had forgotten about her melt downs yesterday. "Y – Yes. I feel better. Much better, thank you," She laughed, but it came out in quiet huffs as she smiled reassuringly.

"Really,"

She nodded. "Yeah. It was like the buildup of anxiety was actually my dark side – er – I mean, _her_ trying to break out. I didn't know it, but I was fighting her. A – Actually… I kind of forgot about her,"

"You did?"

"Yeah. I remember constantly keeping her in mind, after Tara's death and the _you-know-what_ scary event we all went through, I kind of made sure to focus on _not_ giving into her power,"

"Well you're stronger than you think. Don't worry about her, Will. Okay? We'll figure out a way to stop her so you can just be you,"

Willow nods, thinking about how relieved that would make her. It felt so weird having _two_ of her inside. One good, one bad. But Buffy said not to worry and she trusted Buffy's judgement. No matter what happens from now on, they'll be okay.

"Soo…" Xander cut in. "Uhm, who's Tara?"

Willow turns to him with a joyful look but knew she couldn't get into who her beautiful lover in the future was… or is. For a brief second she frowned at the thought of where she could be at this moment. _Stuck with her verbally abusive dad and brother with an ailing mom and brainwashed cousin…_

"You'll find out in the future," Buffy answered for her.

"Okay, fine. Then how do we kill vampires? Mr. Tall and British mentioned something very very bad is coming,"

"Tonight,"

"Tonight?" Giles looked up from his book and Buffy instantly felt guilty. This is her watcher. He was sent here to train her and he had. But now, he won't be able to. She was already past this. She wanted to make him feel useful, but the upcoming battle with The Master is too important. She had to just do what she knows she has to.

"Tonight is when The Master will have one of his minions, marked by a symbol, sent to the Bronze where they will take as many offerings as it takes to free him from his lair in the sewers. It will be attacked by a dozen or so vampires. I have to go there and kill the marked one,"

"And you've done this before?"

"Yes,"

"Very well then," Giles nodded to himself. "Good. Uhm, you three should head to your classes in the meantime,"

Willow's the only one to smile and happily grab her bag before leaving with Xander. Buffy stayed behind and approached her watcher. "Giles?"

"Yes?" He looked at her and took his glasses off to clean them.

"I know it may seem like I don't need you, but I do. I wouldn't be who I am today if it weren't for you,"

"Really?" He tries to hide a satisfied smile.

"Really. You taught me everything I know. I want you to remember that. Don't think any less of yourself. In seven years, I'll still need you,"

"I'm just glad you'll still be… Alive. A lot, if not most, slayers die way too soon,"

 _Well… I'll die once or twice…_

"Well, go… learn something," Giles nodded to the front doors. "Come back after. In the meantime, I'll try to find something on what's happening to Miss Rosenberg,"

"Yes, Sir," Buffy saluted and walked out.

* * *

"A Slayer?" Wyatt asked his master.

"Yes, and she mustn't be allowed to interfere with the Harvest,"

"I won't let that happen,"

"See to it then," The Master ordered. "I want my best minions after her. Surround her if you have to,"

"What about the witch?"

"Her too,"

* * *

"Okay, so vampires are real, Buffy's the slayer, _you're_ a witch, Giles is Buffy's _watcher_ … Does that about sum up the insanity in our lives?"

Willow and Xander walked through the hall with the other bustling students, heading to their next class. One they didn't have with Buffy.

"Oh! And you have an evil twin stuck inside you,"

Willow frowned and looked away at the last statement.

Xander mentally kicked himself. "Sorry, Will. I didn't mean…"

"No! It's okay," She shrugged off the apology. "It's – It's true. I'm not even sure how true it is, though. I mean, it's all so crazy," She looks up at him. "I deal with this part of me six years from now and even _I_ don't get the magic, or cursed, side of this. So it's understandable you're a little freaked,"

"Freaked? Me? _Nah_ , I'm golden," He fakes poise.

Willow smiles. She compares this Xander with the one in the future. He's so confident but dorky, even in the future, and it makes her chuckle. "I really missed you Xander,"

He looks startled. "What! There's a me to be missed in the future!"

"No!" Willow shakes her head just as startled. "No, no. You're not gone. I just meant that… Well, we both change a lot in the future and I missed high school Xander,"

"… Oh," Xander looks unsure of that response.

"N – Not that adult Xander is _bad_ ," She defends as they stop outside their classroom. "I love adult Xander too. But – But you know it's been _seven years_. I miss high school _me_ too. A – And Buffy. I miss who we all were and the – the _adventures_ we went through. They were life changing but they got more and more dangerous–"

"Will!" He grabbed her gently by the shoulders. "You're rambling and I'm pretty sure you shouldn't be telling me some of that," He let go. "Don't get me wrong. I kind of feel this urge to bombard you with questions like am I girlfriendless… or am I a successful twenty–two year old, but also…" He sighs. "You – er – the other you was probably right. The less I know about the future the better. I mean, it's the same way in all those sci-fi films. Change one thing change everything. I'm okay with being blind to it,"

 _Half blind._ Willow thinks of Xander's future missing eye.

"Now let's learn!" Xander shows fake excitement as they enter the classroom.

* * *

In between her classes, Buffy stops at her locker to switch books when she sees Jesse walking toward her with a Band–Aid where his "hickey" from Darla was.

"Buffy," He stops by her locker and leans against the one beside it. "What's up?"

She closes her locker casually. "Nothing. What's up with you?"

"Kind of… confused, mostly. I mean, last night is kind of hazy for me. How about you?"

"No haze," She shrugs and starts walking to her next class. He follows her.

"C'mon. What the heck happened last night?"

Buffy sighed. Jesse didn't appear scared by what he went through. He seemed like he just wanted answers.

"Okay," She stops in the middle of the hall and faces him. "You were attack by vampires,"

Jesse gave her a blank stare.

"Bye," Buffy walks away.

"Wait," He chased after her. "Seriously, what happened last night?"

"What do you remember?"

"That blonde chick from the Bronze giving me a hickey, for sure," He smiles proudly. "Oh, and Cordelia!" He suddenly frowns and looks a little concerned. "Is she okay? I remember us being in that tomb or whatever and I felt a little sick. And she looked a little scared. Then _you_ showed up,"

"Yeah she's…" She frowned herself and hummed. She had _no_ idea if she was okay. "Uhm, I think she's good?"

"Buffy!"

"See! She's alive!" Buffy joyfully turned around at the sound of Cordelia's harsh voice. " _Cordelia_!" She smiles brightly and holds out her hands toward her in a sign that she was glad to see her.

" _What_ the Hell," The tall, tanned brunette approached her, feet falling heavy in determined anger as she stopped in front of the slayer.

"What's up?" Buffy asked innocently.

"Hheey, Cord," Jesse saunters closer to her.

"Bye," She pushes him away. "Shoo shoo," She shoos him away and he reluctantly walks down the hall. "Can you _explain_ to me what the heck happened last night and why did Willow give me neck bruises?" Cordelia pulls down her turtle neck she was wearing to show five bruises in the small shape of the tips of Willow's fingers.

"Oh,"

"Uh, _yeah_ ," Cordelia pulled the neck back up.

"Uhm… You were dreaming?"

"I'm not stupid, Buffy,"

"What do you think happened?"

"Willow. She – She burned those – those _things_ ," She motioned with her hands as she spoke. "Were they _gang_ members or something? Then she came after me!"

"Okay, woah woah woah," Buffy tried to shut down that notion, even if it was true.

"No, it's true. She – She was…" A shiver went up Cordelia spine as she remembered that weird flash thing with the storm. "She just vanished. Then was – was _un-vanished_ right in front of me,"

"Listen, Cordelia. That guy you left the Bronze with, I think he might have drugged you,"

"Ha! I don't think so because I remember everything pretty clearly,"

"W – Well there's hallucinogens,"

"Hmmm," Cordelia studied the blonde. She rethought what happened and how real it felt. But, that was _Willow_. Shy, stuttering, _dorky_ Willow. Not that scary girl who had her shaking and wanting to run forever screaming and crying. "Okay, fine. I believe you," She pushed past the blond and stopped. "But only because I don't feel like thinking so much about this one thing," Then she strutted away.

* * *

"She really let it slide?" Willow laughed after Buffy told her what happened between classes.

"Yeah. She basically said she didn't want to be bothered,"

"Well that's definitely Cordelia for you," Xander put in.

"When I was in Computer Science with her she wouldn't even look my way. I'm pretty sure she's scared of me,"

The small group was gathered in the library after school for research. Buffy and Willow wanted to be prepared for whatever might happen. Yes, they did this before and Buffy wasn't worried. But Willow was. It had occurred to her after Buffy told her exactly what happened the previous night that a lot could have changed.

Jesse was alive. Darla is dead. Luke is dead. Dark Willow was unleashed.

Willow didn't know if The Master could sense her power and make a plan to get past it, or he could up his ante and figure out how to take them all down quicker than Buffy can react. Or she, for that matter. Willow wanted them to be prepare for anything and even Xander was getting ready to fight.

Buffy closed the book she was looking over and groaned, lying her head down to rest. "I hate researching. I'm reaching mental exhaustion,"

Willow laughed. "I bet you wish you would have studied this Harvest thing the first time around,"

"You'd win that bet,"

Giles grinned. "So, you're not a fan of the researching,"

Buffy lifts her head to smile at him, happy that he was trying to get to know her. "No. See, though? I need you for all that knowledge I refused to keep note of,"

"And you, Willow? How are you at the research thing?"

She smiled smugly. "I'm the brains,"

"And me?" Xander inquired.

"The heart," Willow smiled. Without Xander, she might have forever been Dark Willow.

"Awe, that's sweet Will," He said. "But am I also the force? Like do I get badass, do badass things?"

Buffy shoved him playfully. "You'll find out eventually,"

"Uhh, Buffy,"

"Yes Giles?" Buffy looks up at him again to see him staring at the library entry. She follows his gaze and tensed. "Crap,"

Xander followed. "Ooh no,"

"Something changed," Willow breathed.

Right at the doors to the library, a dozen ticked off looking vampires stood baring their sharp teeth and showing their demonic, bumpy faces.

"Hello, _slayer_ ," Wyatt walked forward first, the others following closely behind.

"You know me, why don't I know you?" Buffy watchfully stood and slowly moved between _them_ and her friends.

"My name's Wyatt,"

"Okay, Wyatt. What do you want?"

"Your head," He came charging forward with a vicious roar. Xander and Willow shrieked in fear and scrambled out of their seats as the others ran toward them. Giles frantically tried coming up with a game plan.

"Stop!"

He sighed with relief as soon as the vampires froze in place and turned to look the way they came.

Buffy breathed. "Angel,"

Angel glared at the rival vampires, then reached two hands behind him. He flung them forward with vampire speed at the two nearest demons.

" _Ahh!_ " They screech and turned to dust, two stakes falling with the dust.

Angel smirked at Wyatt. "Ten to go," His eyes shifted to behind the man, locking with Buffy. "Think we can take them?"

"Oh I know we can,"

"Rah!" Wyatt attacks Buffy, kick starting the battle.

She spin kicks him in the face then quickly jump kicks another attacker. Angel pulls out another stake and takes out another vamp while simultaneously side kicking a female vamp then flipping another over his shoulder.

"Let's go!" Giles ushers Xander and Willow away from the fight and into his office, locking the door and pulling out his box of weapons. He hands the students stakes and holy water. "Just in case,"

"Ah!" Wyatt gets a kick in, sending Buffy flying into the bookshelf, knocking it over. She recovers quickly and breaks the nearest chair to use the leg as a stake and kill one of the minions. As soon as it turns to dust she stabs behind her, getting another.

Angel is knocked down and two vampires have a hold of his arms. He yanks and tries to get away, kicking at them but they have the upper hand.

Buffy spins and lands a heavy kick to Wyatt's chest but is tackled by his friend. She lands on her back with the wind knocked out of her.

"They need help!" Willow yells at Giles when he prevents her from leaving. "I can do something to help!" She pushes him away and unlocks the door, running out into the fray.

She stands where she can see the remaining five vampires. She holds up her hands and focuses on them. _Feeling_ her magical energy build up as she prepares her spell. She utters one simple word.

 _"Ignis,"_

And nothing happens. She frowns.

 _"Ignis,"_ She tries again, but nothing. She can feel the power. Why wasn't it working?

Buffy finally kicks off the three vampires trying to rip her apart, just as Angel kicks off one of his.

Frustrated, Willow tried again more forcefully. _"Ignis!"_

"Damn it, Will. No!"

"Uh-oh," Will freezes, all five vampires' attention now on her.

"It's the witch!" Wyatt shouts. "Get her while she has no power!"

"Ahhh!" All the vampires charge at her.

"No!" Angel chucks another stake into one's heart while him and Buffy race towards her.

Willow desperately opens the holy water and flings it around in front of her but it's not enough for them to even slow down. " _Ahh!_ " Wyatt swings his claws at her, catching her cheek and sending her crashing to the ground.

"No!" Buffy angrily stabs a vamp with her chair leg stake. Angel is able to grab the back of two of their shirts, tossing them back behind him and swiftly stabbing another.

"Willow!" Xander bursts out of the office to save his best friend using last minute courage.

"I bet _witch_ tastes delicious,"

"Ahh!" Wyatts teeth pierced into her neck, sinking deep. "Nnnooo-ahhh!"

Xander slid to a stop in his tracks as the building shook violently. The remaining vampires stilled in fear. Angel and Buffy froze in a fighting stance.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Willow's eyes opened wide open. Her entire body tense and shaking as Dark Willow came to the surface, fighting past the block that kept her caged once again.

"What the?" Wyatt released her, falling back to sit on the balls of his feet as he assessed what was happening. The witch's roots began to blacken and her eyes swirled with darkness. The _evil_ in her eyes was so startling that it pierced into his cold heart and sent chills throughout his body. "This power," He breathed, slowly getting to his feet and taking a step back.

"Ooo," Buffy gritted her teeth and gave the vampire a falsely sympathetic look. " _Shhee's baaack_ ,"

The vamp looks to them with wide eyes. "Wh – Who?"

"Me,"

He whips his head around to see _Dark Willow_ , with all her veiny glory and vicious glaring and gentle curve of the lip into a wicked smirk. The vampire watched the witch's cheek, where he had clawed her. The cuts were healing, closing on their own. It didn't even leave a scar. He looked for his teeth marks, they too were gone.

"W – What are you? You can't be a witch, you're too powerful! Are you a demon?"

Dark Willow laughs. "You're joking, right? Witches are the most powerful beings in this _world_. If they apply themselves,"

"Uh, Willow. Hate to rush you, but the sun is down and we have to get to the Bronze," Buffy interrupts the encounter.

Willow rolls her eyes. "Party pooper," She simply waves her hand and Wyatt goes up in flames, screaming. The two vampires still there made a run for it. Willow flashed away in her lightning and reappeared in front of them. "Boo," Using her telekinesis, she picked up two loose stakes and flew them through their chests. "Dusted," She smiles when they puff away.

"Welcome back," Buffy crosses her arms.

"Never left,"

"So," Buffy goes over to grab her bag of weapons she keeps under the library desk. "What do you remember about what we need to be doing?"

"Like I said. Never left,"

"You remember everything?"

"Yep, right down to Cordelia. I'm kind of disappointed she isn't traumatized,"

"Wait. Why couldn't Willow remember you taking over?"

"It's getting late. Time for ass kicking," Willow smirked and snapped her fingers.

They all gasped as they were surrounded by mini storms.

* * *

"Dead. All dead," The Master shakes his head exasperatingly. "Collin, this disappoints me,"

"I understand, Master. She won't ruin the Harvest. I will go. I will give you the offerings," Collin approaches the Master and kneels before him.

The Master offers his hand. Collin takes it and kisses it. The Master turns his wrist over, offering the underside. Collin opens the cuff of the Master's sleeve and pulls it back. He takes his hand again, sinks his fangs into the wrist above it and drinks his master's blood. He releases the hand, and the Master takes it back.

The Master speaks to his Vessel. "My blood is your blood. My soul is your soul,"

Collin responds. "My body is your instrument,"

The Master steps down from his throne and up to Collin. He begins to draw a three-pointed star on Luke's forehead with the blood that still flowed from his wrist. "On this... most hallowed night... we are as one. Collin is the Vessel!" His minions smile. "Every soul he takes will feed me. And their souls will grant me the strength to free myself. Tonight I shall walk the Earth, and the stars themselves will hide!"

The vampires cheer and prepare to invade the Bronze, where the most young and pure bond at.

* * *

"Senior boys are the only way to go. Guys from our grade, forget about it, they're children. Y'know?" It was night and the Bronze partying was in full swing. "Like Jesse. Did you see him last night, following me around like a little puppy dog," Cordelia's friends giggle with her as they sit in a booth. "You just wanna put him to sleep. But senior boys, hmm, they have mystery. They have... What's the word I'm searching for? Cars! I just am not the type to settle. Y'know? It's like when I go shopping. I have to have the most expensive thing. Not because it's expensive, but because it costs more,"

Her friend Harmony nods in agreement. "You know, I–"

"Hello, Miss Motormouth, can I get a sentence finished?" The Queen holds a hand up at her. "Oh, I love this song! Come on!"

Cordelia and her gang make their way to the dance floor and start to move to the sound of "Wearing Me Down" by the Dashboard Prophets.

Jesse watches Cordelia from the side, admiring her unattainable beauty. He walks onto the dance floor. He starts to dance sporadically toward her until he's in her personal space.

Cordelia stops and huffs at him. "Uh, what do you want?"

"Come on," He flashes a charming smile. "Dance with me," He begins to dance with her but she blows him off and dances with a different boy.

* * *

Just outside the Bronze, Collin and multiple other vampires exit a shadowy area and approach the Bronze doorman.

"Need ID," The doorman looks up when they try to walk past him. "Hey! Nobody gets inside until I get some sorta–"

Collin's face shifts and he growls in the man's face. "Get inside," He pushes him in and they enter. One vamp shuts and locks the door behind them, but stays to guard.

"Spread out. You know what to do," Collin orders.

One of the vampires makes his way to the upper level through the bustling crowd. Another one goes in search of the main power switch and shuts it off. The people start complaining and wondering what happened. Collin gets up on the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Congrats! You are about to be a part of an _amazing_ process!"

There are screams from the crowd as they see Collin's face. He only laughs.

"Tonight is the last night any of you shall ever see. Bring me the first offering!"

A vampire brings the doorman to Collin.

"What do you guys want, man, huh? You want money?" He gets a clearer look at the vampires faces. "Man, what's wrong with your faces?

Collin grabs him by the throat. He wraps his other arm around the doorman's head, keeping his struggle to a minimum. He mutters in his ear. "You're _offering_ is appreciated," Then he sinks his teeth into him and feeds on him. The doorman screams. Collin can already feel The Master receive the soul he's taken for him. "Bring me another!" He shoves the limp man away.

* * *

"Seriously!" Buffy and the gang arrive and she tries to yank the door open, but it doesn't budge. She looks to Dark Willow. "It's locked," She states infuriatingly. "Again,"

Willow only grins. "It just wasn't meant to be,"

"We're too late!"

"Can you break it down?" Xander asks.

"No, not that thing. You guys try the back entrance, and I'll find my own way,"

"No time," Willow states. "This isn't _Luke_ you're dealing with. Who knows this new Vessel's level of intelligence. He could be speeding things up,"

"Right," Buffy agrees, knowing Willow meant she'd teleport them inside. She hands Xander and Giles her bad of slayer tools, grabbing out a stake for herself. "Let's go,"

She does her thing, teleporting herself and Buffy to the upper level of the club and Xander and Giles down below, near an exit.

"I feel the Master's strength growing!" Collin rejoices with his fellow minions while his third victim is brought to him.

Buffy and Dark Willow see Collin on the stage with a blonde girl. _Harmony_. She's screaming as he lowers his teeth.

"So that's the new Vessel,"

"He's… Scrawnier,"

"Way less muscle. And I think he talks less,"

The vampire on the upper level sees them and growls. They look over at him.

"No time now," Willow set him on fire.

The vampire's scream draws the attention of Collin. He looks up at the blonde slayer.

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you in the middle of something?"

"The slayer…" He says with vice.

"You didn't think I'd miss this. Did you?"

"Don't interfere," He growls.

"I don't listen to dead people," She steps away from the railing and executes a roundoff, using one of the bars to flip down and land on a pool table. A vampire attacks from her right, but Willow just sets him aflame.

"Okay, _Vessel boy_ ," She removes her jacket and drops it behind her. "Let's do this,"

She runs and cartwheels up onto the stage, and immediately launches into a full spinning hook kick. Collin staggers into a pile of chairs and Harmony runs away. Buffy assumes a fighting position. Collin gets up and growls. He comes at her and swings, but she ducks the punch and comes up behind him. He tries a backhand punch, but she blocks him, holds onto his arm and gives him three roundhouse kicks to his stomach before he shakes loose. She takes her stake and lunges at him. He blocks the lunge, knocking the stake from her grip. He lifts her up and throws her into a pile of boxes.

"Hurry! Come on," Giles starts to usher people out of the back door they unlocked.

Xander rushes the crowd around him. "C'mon! Let's go! C'mon! C'mon! C'mon! C'mon!"

Buffy gets up and spins around, leading a backhand punch on Luke's face, knocking him into another pile of stuff. He's dazed. Buffy turns to see a vampire grab Xander by the neck. She grabs a cymbal from a drum set and throws it at the vampire like a Frisbee. Xander sees it coming and ducks. The cymbal decapitates the vampire.

Buffy was relieve that happened the same way as last time.

"Head's up!" He jokes.

Buffy can't resist a chuckle, but stays focused this time, blocking Collin's punch and kicking him into a wall.

Willow looks around casually at the chaos, and spots Jesse being pinned down by a vamp. She sighs. _"Ignis,"_ She sets her on fire. "The future's screwed anyway," She mumbles to herself after deciding Jesse could live. I she had let him die Buffy would definitely be pissed at her… Not that she cared.

Xander throws holy water at a vampire then jabs a stake into it's heart. He smiled at his first heroic act and vampire kill.

Buffy grabs a microphone stand and holds it like a spear.

Collin laughs. "What's that for?"

"To get the sunrise," She throws the stand at the window behind Collin. He doesn't even flinch when it shatters and a bright light pours in through it.

He gives her a look. "You really thought that would work? I keep track of the sun for my own survival, _slayer_ ,"

 _Damn it. He is more intelligent._

She flings her stake at him anyway, as fast and hard as possible, and it works. It stabs his heart. His face looks shocked as he falls to his knees. "I have failed you, _master_ ," And he turns to dust.

Deep in the underground ruins of the chapel, The Master screams in pain over the loss of his Vessel.

Buffy smiles and glares at the remaining vampires. They flee.

* * *

After the long, exhausting past two days, Buffy collapses onto her bed and settles in for sleep. But then she hears a short storm of lightning and opens her eyes to see Willow. Black hair and all.

"Hey Miss not-so-evil," She sits up. "I saw you save a few lives. Welcome to the good side,"

Dark Willow sits beside her, unamused.

"What's up?"

"Willow,"

Buffy laughs ironically. "Yeah, I see that,"

Willow turns to her. "It's getting harder for her, Buffy,"

"What is?"

"What do you think? Me. Me being here without her knowing what's happening. I have the privilege of viewing the world through her eyes no matter who's in charge. She just... Blacks out,"

"Well, we'll figure it out. We have more time now that The Master is temporarily out of commission,"

"Magicks is becoming harsh to use. I can't seem to grasp the energy from the earth," She sighs. "I'm going back to the cage to rest. I get my energy back faster by remaining dormant for a little while,"

"Okay…"

"I want Willow to be here with you tonight. She gets really upset when she has blackouts, like when I come out to play," She smirks.

"Why is it you can remember and not her?"

"I can only guess that it's because I come from her subconscious. I learned to keep awake and be aware of what's happening at all times. I think, over time, she'll learn too,"

"But Willow remembered killing Warren before. Weren't you in charge back then?"

"Sort of. I was more like... Backing her up. I helped guide her to her goal,"

"Nearly destroyed her in the process,"

"Yet she still lives. She was still able to move on from Tara," Willow scoots closer to Buffy. "I can feel our souls starting to merge further. It's getting harder and harder for us to stay as one or the other. I guess you can think of our souls as becoming conjoined twins. We're fused at the hip, in a way,"

"I need to tell Will,"

"I agree," Willow nods at Buffy and smiles. "Until then, Slayer,"

Dark Willow closes her eyes and relaxes her body. Her hair begins to return to red and her veins retreat back into her. She falls against Buffy's side and her eyes open tiredly.

"Buffy?" Willow, utterly exhausted, rests her head on the blonde's shoulder and drifting off into a slumber.

"I gotcha," Buffy held her and helped them get comfortable under her sheets. "Don't worry, Will. I'll save you,"


End file.
